Deathsaurus
DEATHSAURUS (デスザラス Desuzarasu) began terrorizing the galaxy long ago, aspiring to one day ascend to the position of Decepticon Emperor of Destruction. For thousands of years, this savage and cruel dictator has spread terror throughout the universe, and has now set his sights upon the Earth as a source of energy to power his terrifying superweapon, the Planet-Destroying Fortress. And if Star Saber should get in his way, so much the better: Deathsaurus bears the Autobot Commander a bitter grudge, and relishes any opportunity to destroy him. Deathsaurus wields a deadly spiked flail, and the Living-Metal-Destroying Cannon, which erodes the living metallic cells of super-robot lifeforms. The bladed wings of his creature mode absorb sunlight, converting it into dark energy, and he can then launch these energized blades at his opponents in an attack known as his "Death Wing". Despite all of these terrifying powers, however, Deathsaurus is a surprisingly "hands off" leader, who is perfectly happy to allow his subordinates to formulate their own plans and schemes to gather energy for him -— but should they fail, he'll always be there to berate and brutalize them. Even when the plans are his own, Deathsaurus is content to watch and command from a distance, rather than dirty his own hands -— but he'll rarely waste a chance to engage Star Saber on the battlefield, and if that occurs, woe betide anyone who gets in Deathsaurus's way. Curiously, Deathsaurus permits himself one distinctive, unusual foible: although he despises most humans, he has a surprising soft spot for children. History Pre-MUX History 500,000 years ago, striving to become the Decepticons' new Emperor of Destruction, Deathsaurus created a gigantic battle fortress capable of destroying planets, but an attack by the young Autobot commander Star Saber saw the fortress de-powered and trapped in a gravity cell at the heart of the region of space known as Dark Nebula. This began the enmity between Star Saber and Deathsaurus, and as both combatants rose through the ranks of their respective armies, Deathsaurus vowed to eventually liberate his fortress and use it to destroy Star Saber. MUX History In 2016, Megatron offered to make Deathsaurus City Commander of Trypticon. Deathsaurus turned down the offer. In 2019 Deathsaurus accepted Megatron's offer to make him galactic commander and governor of Polyhex. Later that year Deathsaurus killed his long-term rival, Star Saber. This led to a bit of an existential crisis within the Destron leader. When Star Saber was reborn from within Deathsaurus, the process nearly killed the Decepticon commander. As a result, Deathsaurus's body was rebuilt and his spark exchanged by Megatron and Goth. In 2020, Deathsaurus offered himself as a Decepticon representative to Khamsin's peace talks. Logs/Posts 2019 Jun 24 - Message from Polyhex :Deathsaurus appears in the throne room of Darkmount, overseeing Polyhex. The Destron commander's crimson quad-optic stare meets the camera, in a way that's almost judging his new allies. "Greetings to the Decepticon empire. As some of you may already know, I am Emperor Deszaras of the Destron Empire, known by many as the name "Deathsaurus"." He pauses a moment. "I have entered into a contract with our esteemed Lord Megatron, where I serve him as commander of his Galactic fleet and the governor of Polyhex. As such, I will be involving myself personally in Megatron's campaigns against my enemy's forces." :Deathsaurus leans in "Polyhex has gone neglected for a while, so I will be in need of construction engineers, and security I can trust during the rebuilding of Polyhex and its surrounding area. Any Decepticon who wishes to work with us will be compensated well for their time. Contact me directly if you need me in your campaigns. My forces are at your disposal. If you wish to work with me and my forces directly, contact me as well. Look to the stars, Decepticons. Soon, they will all be ours. Deszaras, Out." < Image fades to black > July 10 - Valvolux Embassy It has came to my attention that the Autobots have an embassy in Valvolux, the humans are considering one as well. The Decepticons seem to be behind in this. Perhaps it is time we approach them as well. I know the city is run by traitors, but it is an important city for trade in Cybertron's..and I quote "Second Golden Age". If my Lord would permit it, I would like to seek relations with this neutral city before the Autobots take advantage of the resources it has to offer. --Deathsaurus Jul 28 - Orders on the Statues Deathsaurus looks at the screen, talking slowly. "It has come to my attention that we let someone steal our spymaster and his secrets, as well as the Autobot he was fighting who would make an excellent test subject out from Harmonex. It has also came to my attention the forcefield that was keeping us out could be easily destroyed by one of the gestalts, so they had been sitting for /months/ perfectly able to be retrieved. And now, someone else has retrieved them. I will give this order once and only once: :Bringing this statue to Tarn is your TOP priority. I do not care how you find it or find out who has it. I do not think I need to tell /intelligence officers/ how to do their job. I do not think I need to tell you the Dominicons and Autobots are looking into this situation more /competently/ than any of you an this /should/ concern every member of the empire. I am in Harmonex right now trying to get to the bottom of the abduction an I am able to be contacted by radio. If any true warriors are up for the challenge, contact me. If the rest of you are content to let us be their laughing stock so be it. :We are Decepticons. Let us show whoever is responsible what happens when you steal what is ours. :--Deathsaurus, out. Aug 05 - Further expansion Decepticons. We are without our spymaster. However, that does not mean we need to be stagnant. it is time we expand our territories and cut off our enemies. I have been considering our options for the future. Tyger Pax is a massive problem right now. Surrounded by the Nova Cronum to the West and the Ring of steel to the East, and Altihex to the south it could easily be surrounded. However, if we move in to the west we will be dangerously close to Iacon. If we move in from the east, we may have some competition from Valvolux. So my plan is to move in from the south. Altihex will fall soon. We can misdirect the Autobots to the neutral territories while we strike. It has been far too long since we've conquered, Decepticons. Await the order to strike. It will come soon. August 12 - "Throwdown in Valvolux" Centuritron has publicly challenged Knightmare to a duel for Valvolux! They square off in the arena. Aug 20 - RE: Report Deathsaurus appears on the screen in some sort o foundry in Polyhex. "Ah excellent. It is good of you to return Commander Starscream. I did not intend to overstep my bounds. With your good graces, I will return to the search for Soundwave. However I have a second project which is taking a lot of my attention. The loss you are referring to has led me to believe that I need to see if I can retrieve my battle fortress sooner than later. Destron forces are focusing their efforts on building a engine capable enough to challenge the dark nebula. Once that is powered, we will attempt the salvage. In the meantime I will assist in the recovery of your ...our spymaster. With your permission, I would /temporarily/ lead the Decepticons to glory in missions of your and Lord Megatron's choosing. I would not dream of leading the Decepticons. I already have an efficient army with the Destrons. I can however offer my services when required. In the meantime...the Decpeticons are yours. And the Destrons are mine. Deathsaurus out. Aug 24 - Report on Mars :Voice message only :Hail Megatron. I have personally tracked the nucleosis victims Imager and Soundwave's location to the Martian stronghold of organization Evil, Incorporated. As this is in the galactic field, I took command of this operation bringing along agent Airachnid so that she could extract the two while I distracted the forces of Evil. However, the Autobots had heard of these plans, and I brought along Autobot Stormfront, who had a rescue of his own separate from ours, that of his companion Tracker. He provided adequate support and cover fire for our operations- for an Autobot. :Evil's forces put up an impressive display, including a battle platform lined with some sort of death laser. Airachnid is to be commended for retrieving Imager and Soundwave which are both in our possession. As the Autobots have been honorable in their battle, I suggest dropping off Imager at their base as a token that we would not destroy them. This time. :My Lord, as promised your communications officer has been returned by the best of our forces. I will have my Destrons bring him to the repair bay on Tarn, where I suggest placing him in quarantine until his nucleosis is cured. I will also be seeing to my own repairs and will be in contact for our next operations. Deszaras, out. Sep 02 - Dark nebula probing :Deathsaurus appears on the screen, looking rather solemn. :A couple of days ago, Overlord and I ambushed Star Saber,and my arch nemesis was destroyed at my own hands. However, there is no time to reflect. Now it is the perfect opportunity to send a probe into a dark nebula and look for the battle fortress. Constructicons. I would like to contract you to work on a sensor beacon into the nebula, so we can check for survivors. If we find any, we can work on a teleportation process. Things are going...according to plan. We will continue with the plan.--Deszaras September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. September 26 - A new threat Deathsaurus's face appears on the screen :Decepticons. There has been an interesting revelation. Its new to me anyways. The Autobots are allied with an Earth country, specifically with a contact named General Hawk. This general came across interplanetary broadband, giving his support and offering supplies to Iacon. I asked who he represented and it was revealed he represented the United States of America. Spike Witwicky claims all of Earth supports Iacon and likely offers assistance. So my recommendation. A multi-pronged attack on every major city on the planet. Show them the folly of aiding our enemies. As always, I will wait for Megatron's responside to the potential threat before continuing with plans. Deathsaurus, out. 09-26 - "Interesting Irc,dal.net Chat" Interrogator and Deathsaurus chat online. Sep 27 - "Negotiating With Terrorists" Deathsaurus and Goth meet with a representative from Cobra to discuss negotiations. Sep 27 - Bombing delayed :Deathsaurus appears on the screen :I have a new contact on Earth with a human organization known as Cobra. They have chased both us and the Quintessons off before when we attacked the planet apparently. They are also enemies of this GI Joe and General Hawk. They wish to negotiate an alliance against the common threat. Apparently, not ALL of Earth is allied with the Autobots as Witwicky suggested. And some are not happy that he or the country he represents are spreading this rumor. My lord, I know this is a different arena than pure destruction, but in the end such an alliance it may do more damage to the either then any weapon we can throw at them. As always, I await orders on how to continue with discussions with these men of flesh.--Deathsaurus, out. October 12 - "Flowers in the Market" Deathsaurus visits Valvolux's market, where Delusion is working on a project. November 5 - "Ask an Expert" Dust Devil continues to work with Jetfire in the aerospace division. Scales comes by with a medical and ethical problem. November 20 - "With the Benefit of Hindsight" Scales, Dust Devil, and Spike all work to make the forcefield safer and teach the younger Bots about paperwork. On IRC, Deathsaurus laments his choices. Dec 14 - Nebula Contacted Today, Goth, Blast Off and myself made contact with the Dark Nebula and tried to use the relays set up by the Constructicons to pull the Fortress back to this side of the galaxy. We were met by the Autobots Dust Devil, Starlock and Sky Lynx and engaged in battle, losing the control center and both relays in the process. The relays are destroyed and though we know the fortress is alive and well and saw two pilot ships ready to draw the fortress out....we have to start again from scratch. At least now we have the plans for the relays. We will try again. And again. And again until we make contact. As Destron commander, I take full responsibility for today's failure and swear to the Decepticons and my people that I will not rest until the Nebula is contacted. Casualties include damages to Blast Off and sever damages to Goth. Deszaras, out. December 20 - "Lessons Learned?" Deathsaurus and Megatron have a discussion about freedom. 2020 * 1/3 - "Asking For An Incident" - A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. * 1/4 - "Cornered" - Goth gets a chance to talk to Glit regarding updates to his frame, only to have a panic attack. * 1/5 - "A Lucky Reunion" - Sometimes having the worst luck in the world, has its payoffs. Jan 13 - Harmonex situation << Text only >> So a representative from Harmonex has made some claims of peace. I offer myself as a representative for us, if we need to monitor this. I have a feeling handling this by destroying everyone isn't the right option. So! I'll take responsibility for any Decepticon involved until told otherwise. Deathsaurus, out. OOC On TFU, Deathsaurus is not a Breastmaster -- he's merely a really big dude that transforms into a kaijū. Players In 2019, Deathsaurus was taken over by CalihexInmate. Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Decepticons Category:Destrons Category:Male Characters Category:Transformers Category:Cybertron